


punkish

by nishiyan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25269280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nishiyan/pseuds/nishiyan
Summary: жизнь — бунт, прими это.
Relationships: Kawanishi Taichi/Semi Eita
Kudos: 2





	punkish

Эйта осматривается — от ярких неоновых пятен в глазах рябые мушки — вокруг все красно-сине-зеленое, критически грязное и трещащее. Воздух горячий, с привкусом пепла, запахом жженой резины и спирта и совсем чуть-чуть — бензина. Эйта не надеется, что Сатори соблюдает правила пожарной безопасности.

Каваниши натягивает струну: в голове у Эйты гудит, а потом лопается со звоном, разбиваясь о черепные стенки.

На Тайчи красная кожаная куртка — ему не идет красный. Он вообще не идет никому, кроме Тендо и Тсутому — цвет людей, живущих моментом.  
Семи интересено, где он добыл этот ужас из кожи цвета огня Преисподни с каплями пожелтевшего металла, хотя ответ сам просится на ум. Тендо Сатори. Одиннадцать букв, почти два метра роста, цистерна непредсказуемости без захлопнутой крышки.

Эйта перестает дышать: Каваниши видит его и улыбается совсем легко: едва поднимая уголок рта. Тайчи красив. Не как Бог. Как двадцатилетний парень, живущий на окраине и играющий в самостоятельно сколоченной группе.

— Неужели влюбился? — шепчет кто-то — Тендо— прямо на ухо. Эйта опасно покачивается на хлипком ограждении, к которому прислонился.

— Заткнись, Сатори, — Семи отводит ладонью лицо в опасной близости. Тендо хохочет ему в шею, — Просто заткнись.

— Наш Тайчи асексуален, знаешь ли. Можешь позвать меня, когда надо будет склеить разбитое сердце.

Эйта старается на него не смотреть: ползучая кошачья улыбка на обветреных губах, глаза с каплей интереса на темноте зрачка. Тендо — тот самый, с кем не стоит связываться, от кого нужно бежать, если хочешь сохранить бесценные нервные клетки. От Тендо заражаешься безумием и спонтанностью.

— Я не собираюсь и пытаться.

— Да ну?

Тайчи проводит пальцами по струнам: Эйта не уверен, что действительно не будет. С таким хочется быть, такого хочется целовать. На такого нельзя просто смотреть.

У Каваниши голос низкий: не такой, как у Вакатоши (у того вообще голос взрослого и состоявшегося мужчины, который может полноправно унижать людей этим голосом. И они правда осознают свою никчемность), но ниже его собственного. Именно такой, каким можно шептать на ухо, задыхаясь от жара.

Эйта сглатывает. Так нельзя.

— Жизнь — бунт, Семи. Прими это, — Сатори хлопает его плечу и отходит к барабанной установке между двумя дымящимися бочками.

О да. Жизнь — чертов бунт.

Бунт в школе, в университете, в семье, среди друзей, на улице, в магазине, в автобусе, в одиночестве. Семи не примет его. Потому что бунт — это Тендо.

Каваниши — тихая революция. Нарастающая, постепенная, взрывающаяся в один момент, который не кажется таким уж нежданным. Люди вздохнут и скажут: «К этому всё и шло».

Они играют — Эйта упускает момент, когда начинается песня. Красная куртка плавит взгляд, слизистая горит от коктейля запахов, в ушах — гам. Тендо воет: он ударник, он вообще должен молчать, думает Эйта. Но это же Тендо, да?

Тайчи шепчет что-то: Семи не ухватывает основного вокала, только легкий, едва слышимый шепот охрипшим голосом в слабый микрофон. Только гудение струн, только остатки помады на сетке микрофона, только размытая стрелка у глаза.

Тайчи накрасили — Эйта почти хохочет.

Песня обрывается неожиданно, как лопнувшая струна, ударяя до крови по пальцам, до слез в уголках глаз. Эйта чувствует теплую соль где-то на кончике носа.

— У тебя… ну… нос вспотел, — Каваниши проводит рукавом по кончику. Искусственная кожа не впитывает влагу.

— Оу… — у Эйты краснеет шея. Быстро и обильно, — Спасибо, Тайчи.

А потом — грозовая тишина. Молчание, разряжамое движениями рук и неловким кашлем.

— Святая простота, — Тендо складывает руки на груди. Мокрая челка застилает взгляд, — Выглядят как влюбленные третьеклассники.

Сатори скользит к ним речным ужом: тихо, аккуратно, никем не замеченный.  
Каваниши вздрагивает: видит это только Тендо, чувствуя под ладонями легкую дрожь.

— Семи просто без ума от того, как ты играешь на гитаре, Та-а-айчи, — Тендо тянет гласную. Эйта находит причину, чтобы ударить его по лицу.

— О? Правда? — Каваниши смотрит в упор, заставляя Семи машинально кивнуть. Упс.

— Не покажешь ему пару аккордов, а, Тайчи?

Он пожимает плечами и спрашивает, когда Эйте будет удобно. Эйта говорит, что хоть прямо сейчас.

— Каваниши-семпай плохо распознает намеки, — Ширабу вырастает прямо под рукой. Тендо почти пугается. Почти.

— Я сказал почти прямым текстом, что там не понять? — Сатори наклоняется прямо к его лицу. Кенджиро даже не дергается: потрясающая выдержка Вакатоши передается половым путем.

— Могу вас только пожалеть. Собственоручно разбитое сердце — страшная форма мазохизма.

Тендо цокает и садится туда, где до этого сидел Эйта. Всё ещё тепло и пачкает ржавчиной. 

Сатори обязательно поинтересуется, насколько хорошо целуется Эйта.


End file.
